A cualquier costo
by Valtmiz
Summary: La pequeña Karin se asusta por casi ver el rostro de lucifer, quién tiempo después cree que es mujer. Será posible que el emperador de las tinieblas tenga cabello rosa? Será posible que los ojos más demoníacos sean verde jade? Sasusaku Dark.


Titulo del fanfic: A cualquier costo.

Autor/a: Soul Dreams

Género: Horror, Angustia.

Clasificación: +16

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, OOC, AU.

Serie: Naruto

Resumen: La pequeña Karin se asusta por casi ver el rostro de lucifer, quién tiempo después cree que es mujer. Será posible que el emperador de las tinieblas tenga cabello rosa? Será posible que los ojos más demoníacos sean verde jade? SasuSaku Dark.

Publicaciones:

, como Katen.

Hola, pequeñ lector( )

Si te haz arriesgado a leer este One-Shot...

a la pija! sos la mera verga por arriesgarte! te felicito persona,animal,robot o lo que seas xD

Ok, pongámonos serios.

Este O-S en resumidas palabras es... RARO.

Muy raro, hasta yo lo considero raro, pero claro está no tanto hasta rallar a lo ridiculo.

Si eres un lector o escritor de esos que "prefiero a Hinata tímida" "Sasuke no sonríe" "Naruto solo dice cosas tontas" o algo así, no te recomiendo leer este escrito.

Ya que como dice en las adevertencias es un OOC (Out Of Character) y un AU (Altern Universe).

Como leeran acontinuación Karin tiene que ver medianamente algo en esta historia, no porque la ponga como una perra (como lo hacen muchas escritoras y que respeto eso) o como la villana (que por cierto ese personaje no me cae del todo bien pero ella no tiene la culpa).En fin, como dije, empezará con Karin pero no terminará con Karin. Eso os aseguro.

Ok, ya con las advertencias ya dichas y con las palomitas en mano, abróchate el cinturón para adentrarte en mente y alma a este O-S, escrito con todo mi amor y horas de sueño.

Los veo en las notas finales.

Inglaterra, año 2004.

Una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego caminaba por las oscuras habitaciones de la casa de sus padres, el piso de madera hacia que se moviera silenciosamente para no despertar a sus malhumorados progenitores, que al ser de una familia humilde aún mantienen la moral que ahora últimamente brilla por su ausencia.

Los pasos acompasados de la adormilada Karin más el vaso de leche tibia que estaba tomando mientras caminaba a su habitación se perdía entre la llovizna que caía en el pequeño pueblo de Hillsberg.

A pesar de ser una joven un poco 'ególatra' trabaja arduamente para mantener a sus padres, débiles por el horrible cáncer terminal que poco a poco arrancaban sus energías, su padre de leucemia y su madre de cáncer maligno de matriz.

La peliroja no esperaba que un horrible grito seco se fluctuara por las ventanas principales de la sala, ella se asustó como si le hubiese aparecido el propio lucifer y como un caballo loco corrió hacia las ventanas.

Las luces de la casa de enfrente, que por cierto vivía el amor de su niñez, la casa Uchiha, se habían encendido tan rápido como se apagaron. Simulando un relámpago o algo parecido.

Karin acercó la visual aun mas a la ventana, cosa que hubiese deseado no haber hecho nunca, ya que la puerta principal del humilde hogar de su amigo y amor secreto fue terriblemente empujada de su sitio y arrojada al suelo húmedo, haciendo que la ojiroja casi le diera un infarto.

Una figura oscura salio de las sombras del hogar haciendo que Karin agudizara aun mejor su vista, esperaba que los estúpidos lentes que cargaba día y noche le sirvieran de algo.

Logró divisar un cuerpo menudo, pero tampoco diminuto.

Delgado, pero no al punto de una muñeca barbie de esas que tanto coleccionaba cuando era mas chica.

Gracias al extraño clima un relámpago azoto los lares al oeste, haciendo que su corta pero inexplicablemente cegadora luz mostrara el cuerpo que corría.

Miró su cabello, dando a resultado de que era una mujer.

Miró su figura, que no era tan desproporcionada como na había visto antes, si no que mas bien tenía todo en su lugar.

Extrañamente al intentar hacer que su sistema nervioso funcionara a una mayor velocidad recordó algo que le resultaba más extraño de lo que podía imaginar.

Las hebras que ondeaban sobre la cabeza de la chica blanca eran de color rosado.

Rosado pálido.

Karin casi padece de un ataque respiratorio.

¿¡Quien en su sano juicio lleva el pelo rosado!?

Nunca jamas había visto algo mas extraño y sobrenatural, si, entendía muy bien que su cabello era rojo, pero no a un punto estrambótico.

Luego de su pequeño razonamiento miró algo que de verdad no deseo haber visto.

Un nuevo relámpago había salido del cielo, iluminando una vez más el cielo del pequeño pueblo.

Y allí lo vio.

Los ojos, los ojos de la mujer que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y sin más que decir o hacer, la pequeña Karin sufrió de un colapso nervioso, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Al día siguiente~

Karin sintió una cegadora luz entrar a sus párpados aun cerrados por el cansancio.

La mullida cama que reconocía como la de su habitación estaba caliente y suave.

Sin más recordó el horrible hecho y despertó de repente, no por el susto en sí, sino por esos demoníacos orbes que provocaron su colapso nervioso.

-Hey, Karin - dijeron a los lejos para la pelirroja.

-...- la joven no respondía.

-¿Cabeza de zanahoria? - preguntaron un poco mas cerca.

Con el enojo a flor de piel la pelirroja hizo uso de su fuerza y le estampó una sonora cachetada a la persona que la despertó.

El chico de cabellos blancos con reflejos azulinos gimió por un segundo mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Uy cabellitos de zanahoria, ¿siempre haz pegado tan fuerte?- preguntó Suigetsu mientras bufaba por lo bajo.

\- ¿Porqué estas aquí cabeza de pescado?- arremetió malhumorada.

-Alguien tenía que cuidarte Karin, sabes que aunque me odies yo siempre estoy ahí para ti- musitó respirando profundamente, la pelirroja siempre supo de los sentimientos hacia ella, mas no podía corresponderle ya que amaba a otro.

La Uzumaki se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía nada que responder ante tal comentario.

-Bien bien, ahora dime que te pasó- dijo el Hozuki para disipar el momento incomodo -cuando te llame para desayunar tu estabas tirada en el piso.

Karin se puso a pensar y en 37 segundos reacciono.

La ventana, el grito, la puerta, la chica...

Los ojos de la chica...

Sin esperar más la pelirroja gritó como un alma en pena a punto de ir al haberno.

Suigetsu reaccionó bastante rápido y atrapo la cara de Karin entre sus manos, sosteniendo sus mejillas

-¡Calmate Karin!- grito mientras apretaba aún más sus cachetes, con ese grito la pelirroja se tranquilizó un tanto.

-Ahora, ¿puedes decirme porque te asustaste de la nada?- acuso el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados.

-Es que...-titubeo en decirle que se había asustado a la media noche al ver...-¿donde está Sasuke?

Suigetsu bufó por lo bajo, Sasuke, siempre el Uchiha.

-El esta en la oficina de policía, sus padres fueron asesinados ayer en la noche- cuando Suigetsu terminó de hablar Karin casi se desmaya nuevamente.

El grito y la puerta tirada significaban un homicidio doble.

-Pelo rosado...- musitó como si estuviese hipnotizada, el de ojos amatista giro su cabeza verticalmente sin saber nada.

-Ojos... verdes- continuo con la visual aterrada y en menos de un instante se abalanzó hacia los brazos del chico.

Suigetsu no espero a más y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Inglaterra, Ciudad central. año 2014.

Karin Uzumaki estaba arreglando su largo cabello rojizo, vaya que había crecido.

Estaba muy emocionada, de eso no había duda. Luego de diez arduos años estudiando al fin se volvería oficial de policía, tal como sus padres que en paz descansen así lo querían.

Nuevamente los recuerdos de cuando era solo una niña regresaron a su mente.

Luego de recuperarse psicológicamente pudo calmarse y tratar de hablar con Sasuke de lo que vió, pero no le fue posible a que el día siguiente de su rehabilitación se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha había sido llevado por problemas cerebrales a la Ciudad central donde estaría con la familia que quedaba.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora vería a Sasuke y le diría que lo amaba.

Ahora estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. Se pregunto como seria un Sasuke de 23 años pero ahora lo descubriría.

Por un tiempo se imagino a un Uchiha desaliñado, con ojeras y malhumorado, pero ahora vería como su amor había crecido.

Un chico de cabello azabache en punta abrió la puerta con parsimonia, y abostezo -Si?- pregunto con una voz naturalmente sensual y varonil.

Karin casi se desmaya al ver a semejante hombre como su antiguo vecino, estaba claro que los años le habían hecho bien.

-Sasuke, soy Karin, tu antigua vecina- dijo algo intimidada por los nervios y por el mismo ojionix.

El azabache tardo en recordar, pero en cuanto la reconoció le regalo un cálido abrazo, llenando de esperanzas a la Uzumaki...

Que ingenua era...

Luego de unos minutos de plática Karin hizo la pregunta que la había estado mortificando desde hace años.

-Y Sasuke, hay alguna persona en tu vida?- pregunto con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

El Uchiha solo sonrió de manera alegre, haciendo sentir a Karin aun más decidida.

Pequeña estúpida.

-Oye Sasuke, por que no haz vuelto a la...-dejo de hablar una preciosa joven de cabello rosado, curiosamente al ser las 9:35 am aun llevaba puesta una camisa grande de varón.

-"¿Y esa perra?"- se preguntó la Uzumaki mientras su rostro se torcía.

Al parecer como si la chica hubiese entendido los malos pensamientos de Karin su visual se dirigió a la ojiroja.

Eso fue como un golpe al hígado para la de gafas.

Los ojos de la muchacha eran de un fuerte pero delicado verde jade, simulando las joyas en cuestión.

Sus pupilas algo rasgadas llamaban muchísimo la atención de la pelirroja.

Para Karin si una serpiente venenosa tuviera ese tipo de color en sus ojos, podía asegurar con su alma que se podrían parecer a ella.

No, no señor, los de esa mujer se veían mas demoníacos, como si el símbolo mundial de la maldad y la destrucción fueran los ojos verdes jade de esa joven.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Karin saliera de sus oscuros pensamientos-por favor ve a vestirte, sabes que me excita verte así- ronroneo sensualmente.

Karin sintió su espíritu quebrarse y su alma partirse en dos.

-Siento ser molesta, Sasuke- susurró con la vista en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies-pero me gustaría saber quién es tu amiga.

El Uchiha reaccionó rápido y atrapo la pequeña cintura de Sakura, colocándola frente a a ojiroja.

Su sonrisa amable y tímida no concordaba con el destello de sus ojos, pura maldad e insaciable sed de sangre.

La Uzumaki ya no lo soportaba más, pero usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y sonrió, aunque estuviese gritando de dolor por dentro.

-Karin, te presento a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno.-finalizó el pelinegro con los ojos llenos de alegría.

Sakura... mi prometida...

Prometida...

Matrimonio...

Esas palabras resonaron en el cerebro de Karin y una vez más su corazón se quebró dejando allí una estela de muerte y depresión.

Con las gafas tapando sus ojos rojos y con las ganas incontenibles de llorar hasta secarse la Uzumaki se levantó del mueble haciendo caso omiso al saludo de la pelirosada.

Luego de eso abrió la puerta y se fué...

Un año después...

Karin Uzumaki estaba trabajando en su computador una vez más acerca del caso Uchiha, del cual nunca se supo la verdad.

Trabajó y trabajó para escalar más en su carrera como policía hasta el punto de convertirse en una agente de la Interpol, obteniendo así toda clase de información que quisiese.

Una vez más veía que solamente estaban archivos viejos, fotografías de la familia y una vieja carta que estaba tan sucia por la humedad que no podía siquiera leerse.

Pero hubo cierta información sospechosa que no podía dejar pasar así de fácil.

La familia Uchiha fue asesinada el 24 de abril, se supone que a altas horas de la noche, las personas que vivían en el lugar del crimen solamente eran tres, Fugaku, Sasuke y Mikoto Uchiha, quien por cierto estaba en el quinto mes de gestación.

En el pequeño lugar de Hillsberg, donde residían, no se presentaban muchos turistas. Sin embargo unos días antes del homicidio doble, una joven la cual no pudimos calcular su edad alquiló un apartamento en la posada del diminuto pueblo, los caseros decían que era una muchacha sola y que posiblemente estuviese escondiéndose de alguien o de algo, más no pudieron dar más detalles debido al poco tiempo que se le asignó al caso.

Las características de la chica se presentan a continuación:

~Posee acento alemán.

~Piel blanca con ligeros enrojecimientos en las mejillas.

~Cabello rosado hasta la espalda.

~Ojos verdes con pupilas levemente rasgadas.

Desparramada en su silla, Karin se compone y lee una y otra vez la información expuesta en el registro, pero de algo estaba segura...

Era increíble la cantidad de información que se puede obtener de una posada en un lugar tan pequeño como Hillsberg.

Karin recibió un ataque de pánico y no sabía el porqué, pero estaba segura que esa tal Sakura era la culpable de la muerte de sus amados vecinos.

Así que sin pensarlo más, tomó su abrigo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo al departamento de Sasuke y decirle la verdad de su novia psicópata.

Tras llegar le preguntó a un vecino si Sasuke estaba allí, el chico de cabello naranja dió una risotada.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia?- preguntó malhumorada, Sasuke estaba en peligro si Sakura de verdad haya matado a los padres del Uchiha.

-Pues Sasuke no está aquí ya que se está casando ahora mismo- finalizó con gracia.

Los nervios de la pelirroja estaban de gelatina, pero sabía que hacer.

Iría a esa boda y arrancaría a Sasuke de esa víbora.

Sakura Haruno yacía en su vestido blanco de encaje alemán, había trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que ahora la hacía feliz.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres biológicos y la desaparición de sus padres adoptivos, Sakura trabajó como mesera en distintos bares gracias a que su figura la hacía ver mayor.

El único "pecado" que según la personas era que ella tenía un supuesto complejo psicótico que no la hacía pensar con claridad algunos asuntos, otras personas pensaban que ella sencillamente estaba loca.

Pobres ingenuos.

De alguna u otra manera años después ella conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, un jovencito alegre y hasta cierto punto amigable.

Ella sin querer con esas pocas miradas se obsesionó tanto, que al final no quería que se fuera de nuevo a su pueblo natal, más su fuerza de voluntad no pudo ganar ante la obsesión que se había

formado en su corazón y así sin más que hacer desertó de su lugar y se fué al pequeño lugar de Hillsberg.

Descubrió que su amor platónico vivía en un lugar muy tranquilo al lado de sus padres que lo amaban de cierto modo y que relativamente hablando, era feliz.

-Sakura... ya es hora...- dijeron tras la puerta de arreglos, la pelirosada sonrió para sí misma.

Todo valió la pena desde ese entonces...

La ceremonia se estaba realizando en un lugar sencillo, junto con los testigos implicados en los papeles de matrimonio y el juez.

Curiosamente al ninguno tener familia estaban completamente solos. Aparte de los testigos presenciales que fueron personas completamente desconocidas para la pareja.

En los últimos papeles para firmar el acta Sakura ya había firmado.

Solamente faltaba el Uchiha, cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de colocar la tinta con su firma en el acta una patada hizo que la puerta se abriera, Sakura bufó por lo bajo y Sasuke frunció el seño.

La melena roja distintiva de Karin entró por la puerta, los guardias estuvieron a punto de apresarla pero la placa policial los dejo callados y tiesos.

-Uzumaki Karin, Interpol.-dijo la mujer, las pupilas de Sakura se afilaron aun más, y una diminuta pero quebrada sonrisa apareció en su rostro de porcelana.

Un joven adulto de cabellos rubios y rayas en la cara veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, había escuchado el nombre "Karin" de los apetitosos labios de su amiga Haruno, más no esperaba que esa mujer irrumpiera en un momento tan especial.

Tenía todo para dejarla inconsiente o sacarla del lugar, pero decidió mejor burlarse de su amiga rosita por semejante espectáculo.

-¿Karin, pero que putas haces aquí? -preguntó Sasuke, carajo; era el momento más importante de su vida y alguien venía y mandaba todo a la mierda.

-Sasuke-kun, será mejor que te alejes de ella. -exclamó Karin con urgencia.

El Uchiha la miró con extrañeza y repudio.

-¿De quién carajos hablas?-cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura rió para sus adentros, la pequeña estúpida trata de irrumpir en su ceremonia, y ahora está tratando de alejar a Sasuke de sí, vaya cajita de sorpresas.

Pero, como todos saben, una caja de sorpresas no puede competir ante una Caja de Pandora. Así como la pequeña Uzumaki no puede llegarle ni a los talones.

Las joyas azules que se suponían eran los ojos del rubio se posaron en la peliroja, bonita, audaz y con una voluntad férrea; pero no compiten con el encanto que posee Sakura, aura suspicaz, sonrisa sensual y tímida al mismo tiempo, pero como el mejor de sus atributos se podría decir que eran la profundidad de sus ojos jades, las pupilas rasgadas que la hacían ver como una sexy serpiente al acecho...

Una mujer malignamente hermosa.

-''Me pregunto porqué habrá escogido a ese imbécil...''-pensó para sí mismo mientras escuchaba en la lejanía como la ojiroja se desollaba la garganta gritando cosas como 'asesina', 'loca', 'homicidio' entre otras palabras que durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo fueron destinadas a él.

-"Como gira el mundo, ¿verdad pequeña Sakura?"- preguntó en el silencio de su conciencia.

Pequeñas lágrimas bajaron sobre los orbes jades de Sakura, asustada de tanto escuchar insultos hacia su persona y como supuestamente mató a los padres de su futuro esposo.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo como su mujer lloraba, y no pudo aguantarlo más, prefería tener un sufrimiento eterno a ver a su futura esposa llorar de esa manera, en silencio.

-Ya me cansé Karin, largo de aquí.- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la mano derecha de aún su no esposa de manera protectora.

-Pe-pero Sasuke-kun, ella es...- la Uzumaki no logró terminar la frase, ya que el novio la interrumpió.

-Ya basta Karin, tengo entendido que te gustaba; pero Sakura es el amor de mi vida. Espero que lo entiendas y no regreses a molestarme- Karin se petrificó, Sakura se acomodó al lado del novio y el rubio se rió con muchas ganas por dentro- cuando llegaste a nuestro hogar te recibimos con los brazos abiertos, pero te diste la vuelta y te fuiste. Ahora que voy en buen camino por la verdadera felicidad, ¿porqué te empeñas tanto en interferir?

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en el cerebro de Karin, la cual sintió como una estaca en su corazón, Sakura sonrió con arrogacia contenida, pero sólo una mota rubia se dió cuenta de ello...

Luego de la boda y de la hermosa y excitante luna de miel en París era hora de llegar a su hogar nuevamente.

Con el paso de los días y el cambio de sólo novios a marido y mujer resultaba muy alentador, pero la rutina en la que los dos estaban inmiscuidos se volvía cada vez más normal en ambos.

Sasuke estaba trabajando como Químico Agricultor de una empresa en Holanda y Sakura se dedicaba a las labores cotidianas como adorable y obediente esposa.

Mientras limpiaba unos cuantos retratos en la sala a pelirosa sintió una presión en el aire.

La "densidad" se acercaba a ella con rápidez, las pupilas de ahora Uchiha se alargaron vertiginosamente mientras un gemido de cansancio salía de sus cuerdas bucales.

-Así que eras tú- musitó con parsinomia mientras dejaba el plumero a un lado.

-Vaya vaya, así que nos recuerdas- dijo el mismo chico de cabello rubio y manchas en la cara que estuvo en la ceremonia de compromiso.

-¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Menma o Naruto?- preguntó malhumorada, el ojiazul sonrió de lado de manera burlesca.

-Al suponer que tengo pelo amarillo y me siento estúpido, pues sí, soy Naruto.- finalizó mientras rodaba los ojos de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de Sakura.

-Naruto y Menma, mejor conocidos en el bajo mundo como el Ying y Yang o Los Gemelos Malditos. Mis amigos, que les trae en mi humilde morada?-preguntó ahora burlona siguiendo el juego de los Gemelos Malditos.

El rubio chasqueó los dedos, provocando que su cabello creciera ligeramente y oscureciera hasta el punto de llegar a ser negro azabache.

-Ahora me siento un poco más inteligente- dijo carraspeando la garganta- en fin, Naruto y yo queríamos visitarte del bajo mundo y avisarte que la mujer que inrrumpió tu boda- al escuchar tal cosa Sakura arrugó el seño ligeramente- si, esa tal Karin murió.

La cara arrugada de la antigua Haruno desapareció, y la inexpresividad tomó su rostro de lleno.

-Supongo que te parece bien... ¿no?- preguntó algo indeciso.

-Está bien para mí, pero es una lástima que una mujer tan estúpida haya pisado la tierra.

-Disculpa- dijo el hombre, quién chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, aclarando sus cabellos y adoptando una pose más ligera-pero de algún modo u otro ella tenía razón -Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada -eso de que mataste a los padres de tu marido.

Al escuchar la frase Sakura rechinó un poco los dientes y miles de flechas con materia oscura#

salieron de su espalda directamente hacia Los Gemelos.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, volviendo a ser Menma, sólo para que nueve colas de color naranja salieran de su retaguardia y que todas apuntaran a el corazón y cuello de Sakura.

Sin duda alguna si estuviese Sasuke en casa no fuese posible semejante espectáculo.

-No querida mía- dijo levemente mientras las colas se mantenían en posición-no muerdas la mano que te da de comer, o en mejor caso, no muerdas la mano que te cedió una segunda oportunidad.

Las flechas oscuras o mejor conocidas como "vectores" bajaron lentamente hasta desvanecerse en el aire, pasando lo mismo con las colas naranjas similares a las de un zorro.

-¿A que se debe que no me hayas partido la cara? -preguntó con pesadez mientras regresaba a su trabajo con el plumero.

-Pues sólo venimos a visitarte, no a matarte. No te preocupes que tu esposo no quedará viudo tan fácilmente.

Otro chasquido, regresando a ser Naruto.

-Es hora de irnos, te veremos dentro de poco, así que cuida tu maldita actitud esquizofrénica.

-Adiós, Ying y Yang- despidió la pelirosada mientras le daba las espalda a los gemelos demoníacos.

Mientras limpiaba una fotografía de la luna de miel frente a la Torre Eiffel, Sakura recordaba que su vida feliz con Sasuke, la muerte de Karin y la misma vida se la debía a ellos...

A los Gemelos Malditos.

FLASH BACK

Una pelirosa de escasos 12 años caminaba por las oscuras calles de Berningham, un pueblito situado a 270 Km de Inglaterra.

Tenía hambre, tenía frío, deseaba un lugar donde quedarse; más no podía hacer nada ya que en el pueblo la habían criticado por hablar sola, caminar demasiado lento y algunas veces perderse en su mente sin poder dedicarle lo necesario a la realidad que la rodeaba.

La habían declarado una lunática por excelencia luego de la desaparición de sus padres adoptivos, Medusa Makenshi, una supuesta bruja y un alquimista llamado HohenHaim que sólo la usaron para experimentos que no podían hacer consigo mismos.

Las diminutas pero pronto gigantes gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en el pueblito, haciendo que la pequeña Sakura buscara refugio en algún techo o lugar abandonado.

Pocas horas después de haber desaparecido la lluvia, Haruno siguió caminando a pasos acompasados. Prefiriendo estar mil veces en ese lugar que con sus extraños padrastros, poco faltó para que sufriera la misma suerte que su hermanastra mayor, Chrona, quién murió por demencia al ser el conejillo de indias de sus padres para que fuera cierto contenedor de sangre "negra".

Pobre Chrona, pero al menos ya no sufre en este infierno.

Sakura sigue caminando cuando una persona la toma fuertemente de las manos y brazos, Haruno intenta escapar pero no cae con suerte para lograrlo.

Cuando la dejan libre y es conciente de que puede moverse es demasiado tarde.

Un grupo de hombres que no se ven para nada amigables la miran como si fuera un pedazo de carne fresca, el cual tomar de cualquier forma posible.

La ojijade está resignada a que será violada por esa panda de varones sin escrúpulos, pero aún así prefiere que la maten antes de que manchasen su inocencia.

Pelea con la poca fuerza que le queda y los animales arrancan las pocas prendas que lleva en su diminuto cuerpo, hace todo lo posible para cerrar los ojos y no ver a esos desagradables hombres, de pronto siente como uno de ellos está lamiendo uno de sus diminutos pechos.

Más hay algo que hace abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, entre los locos que la están violando hay uno que no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de hacerle daño.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa amable, todo eso está pasando mientras está siendo ultrajada.

Sin el más mínimo aviso el rubio extiende su mano izquierda hacia la extremidad de Sakura y ésta lo mira sin entender.

-Sígueme si quieres vivir feliz al final del cuento- dice con una voz fluida y empalagosamente amable, algo que Sakura había deseado por mucho tiempo.

Sin esperar más y cuando siente como un miembro viril desea entrar en su intimidad, más temprano que tarde estira su brazo derecho para tomarlo y luego de aquello se desató el infierno para esos hombres.

Flechas de un extraño color negro oscuro atraviesan sin ninguna contemplación los cuerpos de los infames, cabezas cortadas, ojos arrancados y extremidades por doquier sin contar el completo baño de sangre que estaba en el lugar.

La niñita Sakura ahora estaba completamente diferente, su pequeño cuerpo se había desarrollado de gran manera haciéndola ver mayor y sus hermosos ojos verde jade ahora eran como los ojos de un serpiente con las pupilas rasgadas.

Una muy grande y traumática sonrisa se adornó entre los rosados labios de Sakura.

Sin siquiera notarlo el chico rubio había cambiado su aspecto también, ahora había dejado de ser rubio para ser un pelinegro de tonos azulados y ojos de un fuertísimo color azul Rey, quién sonreía de lado al ver semejante masacre.

-Bien hecho -dijo con voz sensualmente malvada- ahora eres mía y tendrás tu final feliz -finalizó con un paso hacia adelante para salir por la entrada principal.

-Tengo derecho a mi final feliz -dijo con voz de ultratumba-a cualquier costo...

FIN FLASH BACK

El sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo salir de sus oscuros recuerdos a Sakura, quién volteó la visual para encontrarse con su esposo muy cansado por su arduo trabajo.

-Hola Sasuke...-saludó felizmente mientras le abrazaba.

-Hola, Sakura...-dijo mientras la tomaba de las caderas y besaba sin contemplación.

Tras terminar el beso casi sin final la pelirosa lo abrazó nuevamente mucho más fuerte que antes.

-A cualquier costo...- susurró más para sí misma que para su esposo, una infernal sonrisa se asomó por sus labios mientras salía un diminuto rayo de energía negra con forma de vector.

FIN

Ok, ok... ok.

Creo que la advertencia que les dí fué muy clara.

Les dije que iba a ser un One-Shot "Raro".

Espero que hayan captado un poco y disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo.

Moraleja?

No sé si esto tendrá alguna moraleja, pero la que yo pienso y en la que medianamente me basé fué:

"Muchos hacen cosas buenas con buenas intenciones,

Otros hacen cosas malas con malas intenciones,

Yo, en cambio, hago cosas malas con buenas intenciones."

A decir verdad también tuve algo de inspiración por los escritos de "Minerva0924" que, en mi opinión es la diosa en escritura de angustia y suspenso tratándose del SasuSaku.

Como un pequeño spoiler, si desean leer algo de Minerva, es que en sus historias Sasuke es el villano, pero yo intenté romper el molde colocando a la preciosa Sakura como alguien "maligno"

La temática de horror al final no fué planeada, más bien vino a mi mente cuando escuché la canción "This is Halloween" de marilyn en un AMV de Soul Eater, de allí la aparición de Chrona, a quien considero un gran personaje.

También si les gustó este escrito, les recomiendo encarecidamente que lean los de ella, que tienen temática más oscura que esta.

También les pido como un pequeño favorcillo de escritora a lectores, déjenme su opinión acerca de este escrito y si tuve algún error de orto.

Soul Dreams se despide cordialmente y espero que haya valido la pena.

Nuevamente espero que lean otros One-Shot's y fics míos.

~Adiós.


End file.
